1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments generally relate to online retail, and more particularly, to techniques for transmitting a video message from an online purchaser to a recipient of an online gift purchase.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the proliferation of the Internet, more and more consumers are purchasing items online. In online financial transactions, buyers search for and purchase products and services through electronic communications with online sellers over electronic networks, such as the Internet. During the course of these transactions, buyers may provide payment in various ways including, for example, credit cards, electronic fund transfers, and other payment techniques offered by online payment providers.
Typically, when shopping online at a particular seller's website, buyers select items to purchase by clicking on a link for a specific item, and the selected items are placed on reserve in some type of virtual shopping cart while the buyer continues to browse the particular seller's website. The virtual shopping cart typically allows buyers to add or delete products, specify attributes, such as color, quantity, size, and the like, and purchase products contained within the cart. When a buyer changes or updates data in the virtual shopping cart, e.g., the color or quantity of an item, the updated data is sent to a server and a response is reported through a reload of the seller's webpage. If more updated data is sent as part of an order, the webpage may reload or refresh again.